Coração de Rubi
by Assuero Racsama
Summary: Sabem de uma coisa? Eu adoro a cor vermelha. Vermelho como o sangue. Vermelho como o sol. Vermelho como o rubi. Vermelho como os cabelos de Lily. Vermelho como o meu amor. Songfic com a música "Rubi", de Alceu Valença, escrita para o projeto "Verdades Universais" do Fórum 6V.


_N.A.: Eu adorei escrever essa fic, mesmo tendo levado apenas poucas horas para tudo, desde a concepção até a publicação. E, de quebra, essa é minha primeira fic centrada exclusivamente na próxima geração da saga HP - para ser mais exato, o casal Hugo e Lily, do qual aprendi a gostar lendo as histórias de autoras como **Anna C. Weasley**, **Andie Jackson** e **Winnie Cooper.**_

_A essas três, que me fizeram entrar de cabeça nessa geração, eu dedico essa fic, que tem a música "Rubi", de Alceu Valença, embalando uma noite de dia dos namorados entre um casal de primos._

_Beijos, e divirtam-se!_

* * *

14 de fevereiro, oito e meia da noite em Hogwarts.

Para a minha sorte, ainda faltava meia hora para o toque de recolher, mas eu não queria aparecer na biblioteca e entregar o presente na frente de todos.

Para mim, Hugo Weasley, o melhor era ser discreto na hora de entregar o presente de dia dos namorados para Lily Luna Potter – afinal, ela é minha prima, por isso a minha brilhante ideia de espera-la próximo à biblioteca.

_Um coração de rubi__  
Pulsava bem junto ao meu_

E, mesmo que não houvesse nenhum problema em namoro e casamento entre primos, – um dos meus colegas de dormitório era filho de primos de primeiro grau, por exemplo – eu sabia que muitos olhariam torto para mim e Lily.

A começar pelos meus outros primos, por exemplo.

Por isso, eu só havia falado com poucas pessoas a respeito dos meus sentimentos pela ruivinha, além da própria.

A mais importante na hora de me ajudar a entender o que se passava em meu coração havia sido a minha avó, Molly Weasley.

_Brilhavas dentro da noite sem fim__  
Luz dos olhos meus_

Inclusive, eu devia à vovó a ideia de entregar um certo objeto como presente de dia dos namorados.

Mas o melhor presente havia sido entender que, no nosso caso, o que contava era o que o coração dizia – se o meu batia descontroladamente pela minha prima, e vice-versa, dissera ela, valia a pena entrar de cabeça nesse sentimento e viver um grande amor.

Quanto aos meus pais e aos dela... bem, isso já era outra conversa. Mas eu já sabia que teria uma ótima advogada em caso de problemas.

_Alguém que foge de mim__  
Por certo já se perdeu_

Ao ouvir o som de passos saindo da biblioteca, dei uma olhada de esguelha para a porta e vi uma cabeleira ruiva se aproximando. Alguns segundos depois, tive certeza absoluta: era a minha amada Lily.

Tudo bem que eu poderia usar o Mapa do Maroto, mas ele estava com Albus naquele momento - o que me fez pensar que, se ele desse uma olhada no objeto, eu poderia estar em sérios apuros.

Me escondi atrás do quadro dos bruxos mancos que insistiam em correr uma maratona e fiz um rápido sinal da cruz, pensando na caixinha que estava logo atrás de mim.

Quando Lily passou por mim, distraída, tratei de agir – segurei o pulso dela e a puxei para dentro de uma das muitas salas secretas de Hogwarts.

Rude, é verdade, mas muito necessário naquele instante.

Atordoada com a surpresa, a ruivinha abriu a boca para gritar, mas agi depressa e a silenciei tampando sua boca com a mão, enquanto tentava acalmá-la:

- Calma, Lils, sou eu, Hugo!

Dentro dos olhos castanhos dela, estavam misturados o susto, a surpresa, o choque, a irritação, o alívio e – eu acredito que sim – o amor.

_Por trás do espelho de pedras que são__  
Luz dos olhos meus_

- Hugo, quer me matar do coração? – ralhou ela, mais calma depois do susto.

- Desculpe, Lily, é que eu não queria fazer o que vou fazer dentro do Salão Comunal. – expliquei, andando de trás para não dar as costas à ruivinha enquanto procurava o meu presente. – Eu tenho amor à vida, e não tenho muita certeza se o Al ou o Scorp ficariam felizes como eu ficaria com essa situação.

- E o que você está planejando exatamente, Hugo Weasley? – perguntou Lily com um toque de ameaça na voz, enquanto eu pegava o presente dela.

Tive que usar todo o meu autocontrole para não tremer. Quando ela falava daquele jeito, coisa boa não vinha, a menos que alguém interferisse a tempo.

E, naquele dia, _eu_ iria interferir.

Segurando a caixinha e respirando fundo, comecei:

- Olha, Lils, hoje é dia dos namorados...

- Hugo, por favor, nós já conversamos sobre isso.

_Luzes da cidade com seus faróis__  
São luzes que não ardem como nós_

Era verdade. Eu já havia dito a ela tudo o que eu sentia, mas ela havia pedido desculpas, dizendo que as nossas famílias não iriam aceitar um namoro nosso – pelo fato de sermos primos de primeiro grau.

- Eu sei que falamos, Lils... mas eu conversei com a vovó.

- _O quê? _– perguntou ela, arregalando os olhos. – _Hugo, você perdeu o juízo?_

- Não, muito pelo contrário! – exclamei, ainda com o presente às costas. – Se não fosse a vovó, eu não estaria aqui com você, na noite do dia dos namorados, tentando te dar seu presente!

Ops!

Falei demais...

_Luzes de outros mares__  
Outros faróis_

- Presente? – perguntou Lily, espantada. – A vovó ainda vai acabar me fazendo ter um ataque do coração com essas surpresas...

- Pois é, Lils, ela me incentivou a conversar com você, e ainda me deu isso aqui. – concluí, revelando a caixinha, que entreguei para a ruiva com um pouco de ansiedade.

Minutos depois, ou foi o que me pareceu, tamanha a ansiedade que eu sentia, a expressão dela se iluminou: dentro da caixa, havia um colar de prata, com um rubi lapidado em forma de coração. _Um coração de rubi._

Era um dos tesouros dos Weasley, que vovó havia recebido de vovô no dia em que eles noivaram (e que, segundo a vovó me contou, era passado pela família, a cada duas gerações – ou seja, de avô para neto). E agora, vovó confiava essa jóia a mim para entregar à garota da minha vida e do meu coração.

- Hugo... eu... eu nem sei o que dizer. – murmurou Lily, enquanto pegava a jóia em suas mãos. Me desanimei ao ouvir o comentário.

- Devo entender que você não gostou, Lils?

- Não, seu bobo, eu adorei! – respondeu ela, o que me fez abrir um sorriso. – O que me deixa em dúvida é a reação das nossas famílias, se eles souberem...

- Se eles souberem, Lily... – disse, pegando a jóia das mãos da minha prima e me posicionando atrás dela. – Nós teremos uma ótima advogada para nos defender. – completei, enquanto abria o fecho do colar.

_Somos dois bandidos__  
Perdidos na noite_

Ela ergueu os cabelos ruivos para que eu pudesse colocar o colar em torno de seu pescoço, e eu tive que me segurar para não beijá-lo naquele instante.

- Dá uma voltinha, Lils?

Ela deu. E estava linda. Sei que é clichê, mas o colar combinou perfeitamente com ela e seus cabelos rubros.

- E agora, Hugo? – perguntou ela, ansiosa. Dei um sorriso para ela e respondi:

- Agora, vem a minha parte nessa história, priminha. – Dito isso, eu me ajoelhei na frente de Lily, e segurei as duas mãos dela entre as minhas antes de pronunciar o pedido que, meses antes, eu havia feito, recebendo uma resposta negativa. – Lily Luna Potter, você aceita namorar comigo, Hugo Weasley, seu primo que ama você mais do que a uma parente, mas sim a uma namorada?

O rosto dela ficou escarlate. Mas ela sorriu. E me levantou. Ou melhor, me puxou para um abraço. Daqueles bem apertados. Que me fizeram sentir o coração dela bater a toda velocidade. E, em seguida, ela me olhou nos olhos, dizendo:

- Se a vovó quer nos incentivar, já não vejo nenhum problema, Hugo. É lógico que aceito você como meu namorado, só não precisava desse colar.

- Eu só quis fazer uma surpresa, Lils.

- E você fez. Mas a surpresa mesmo, eu tenho que agradecer à vovó. – disse, antes de aproximar o seu rosto do meu, fechando os olhos; eu fiz o mesmo, permitindo que nossos lábios entrassem em contato.

Sabem de uma coisa? Eu adoro a cor vermelha.

Vermelho como o sangue. Vermelho como o sol. Vermelho como o rubi. Vermelho como os cabelos de Lily. Vermelho como o meu amor.

_Um coração de rubi__  
Pulsava bem junto ao meu  
Brilhavas dentro da noite sem fim  
Luz dos olhos meus_


End file.
